Dinner at Harry and Ginny's
by Oceansurferg
Summary: Hagrid is over, so Harry has invited Ron and Hermione to dinner. Light fic for my friend's birthday. Ron/Hermione & Harry/Ginny


_This is a happy birthday present for my friend Ashley. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

One could assume that an owl is just an owl. A large bird, with variations of feather color, rarely seen at night, let alone daytime. But Ron was a wizard, and this particular owl meant a letter from Harry.

Harry had been Ron's best mate since they met as he looked for platform nine and three quarters. And a lot had changed throughout the years, but they'd come out for the better. _Particularly with Hermione,_ he thought to himself.

Hermione had been his girlfriend, for two years now, and he was quite often amazed that he could now hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted. He absolutely loved her. This thought caused him to begin playing with the object in his pocket

Ron turned back to the owl, took the letter, and gave it a treat before it took off into the sky.

_Hey Ron!_

_Ginny and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. Hagrid is already here, and he keeps going into tangents about our younger days, so it popped into my head to give you an owl. Bring Hermione of course. And don't deny that you weren't going to have her over in an hour or two anyways. I know you too well._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

_PS: Ginny says that if you don't come over she'll take that as reason to tell embarrassing stories to Hagrid about you. I'd make sure to come over if I were you._

Ron chuckled. He was in fact, about to hop over on the floo to have some time with Hermione. And he knew that his sister would make good on that threat. She'd been trying to get him over for ages when she was home from Quidditch games. He just happened to be busy with Hermione whenever he got letters, so he tended to ignore them. Sure, he got a lot of alone time with Hermione, but they tended to get _distracted_ very easily, and who was his sister to interrupt? This thought made him begin to play with the object in his pocket again.

He flooed over to Hermione's, walked out and started yelling out for her.

"I'm in the kitchen Ron!"

There she was sitting at the table with a book and a glass of pumpkin juice. Her hair had tamed from when she was younger, but it was still a frazzled mess. Her chocolate eyes smiled at him, and he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the cheek.

"So what boring book is my lady reading today?" Ron asked teasingly.

"It's not boring Ron. It's about the implications of the current muggle state for the future wizard state. It's absolutely fascinating," she was so wonderful when she spoke about smart things, so he kissed her again.

"Harry and Ginny invited us over for dinner." He told her "They say that Hagrid's over as well."

"Alright, just give me a minute to change."

An hour later at Harry and Ginny's, Ginny brought out some cake. Her mother had been working with her relentlessly on her cooking whenever she could now that her and Harry were married. Ron, thought this was an improvement for the better, because his experience with Ginny cooking before only included one very botched batch of cookies, after which Ginny decided never to cook again. Of course she was fourteen at the time, but it was still really hard to forget.

As was usual for almost any time one saw Hagrid, he had hit a state of drunken reminiscence. He looked over and saw Ron stuff his face.

"I 'member when yeh used ter stuff yer face anytime you could. Nearly choked on some chicken a' Bill's weddin'." He laughed.

Hermione spoke, "You really think he doesn't still stuff his face? We went on a date a few nights ago and I had to watch him talk with food in his mouth. In a fancy restaurant!"

"I wasn't stuffing my face Hermione, I was just hungry. Muggle restaurants always take so long to get you your food." Ron retorted.

"Ok, then how about last night, we ordered pizza, and you finished three quarters of one!" Hermione was starting to get mad now. He played with the object in his pocket, wondering how to get her to stop.

Harry could also tell the situation was starting to go a bit far, and tried to change the topic. It worked fine. But Ron was still stuck on what she'd said. And how she'd gotten angry. And how her really liked how her eyes looked when she was angry. And he liked how her face flushed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ron had gotten up from his chair and begun pacing, which caused conversation to pause at the table, as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Ronald, what are yo-?" Hermione froze, as Ron got down on one knee.

He fumbled with his pocket, and pulled out the ring he'd been playing with for months.

"Hermione, I love you. You always yell at me and stuff, but I like how your eyes get when you do that, and your face flushes. And you're really smart and stuff. And you're good at killing spiders for me. And you can stand my stupid habits. And will you marry me?"

Hermione told him yes, and kissed him. This led to Ginny and Harry wolf whistling. And Hagrid began to reminisce again.

"Always knew you two would end up wit' the other. Ye' just had a spark yer did. I remember the time…"

Up above, Sirius had been watching the spectacle from above, and couldn't help but think about the fact that this proposal was eerily similar to when James and Lily proposed, down to the part about yelling, and laughed. James prodded him, and said "time to go." And so Sirius went off with James to find the other marauder and have an adventure.

The end.


End file.
